


Fave Ship

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Kinda, M/M, i think, it was written for favorite ship prompt, it's kinda Pitch Pearl, they are separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It could work in the AU where Phantom and Plasmius are ghosts bound to Danny and Vlad.<br/>Slighty edited from my Tumblr post so it's easier to understand who is talking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fave Ship

**Author's Note:**

> It could work in the AU where Phantom and Plasmius are ghosts bound to Danny and Vlad.  
> Slighty edited from my Tumblr post so it's easier to understand who is talking.

Danny wakes with a start. He gasps for air as he tries to will his body to stop shaking. He sits up to keep himself from falling back to sleep, thankful that he can finally move. After what seemed like hours of trying to wake up – though it was probably only a few minutes – he feels exhausted.

A comforting presence wraps around his mind. It’s cold, and he shivers as chills run down his spine.

_Sorry_. He hears a voice in his head. It’s so like his own, but so different – cool, with an ancient power that shouldn’t be contained within a human teenage boy. Then again, Danny isn’t exactly human anymore, now is he?

He feels the presence start to back off.

“No, no it’s fine,” Danny answers aloud. “Please, stay.”

_It’s not like I can actually “go” anywhere. I’m just trying to make sure I don’t freeze you again._  

“Oh.”

After a few minutes, Danny’s heart is no longer racing. He’s tired as hell, but still a little wary of sleep. He lowers himself back under the covers.

_Have you been awake long enough?_  

“Yeah, I should be able to sleep now. Thanks.”

The presence gives a comforting “squeeze.” It’s almost like a hug, and this time the chills also bring a type of warmth. It’s not a literal warmth, but an emotional one. A warmth that conveys love and a reminder that Danny is not alone.

This time Danny sleeps peacefully, wrapped in a power that is both cool and warm, a loving embrace meant to protect the boy that has become so important to it.


End file.
